The Unbeatable Duo
by Fixer90
Summary: This story starts with 2 pokemon: a Riolu, and a Monferno. The 2 are great friends who discover an amazing power which makes them an unstoppable duo. They will need the power, if they are to defeat The Inferno Mech...
1. Part 1

**The Unbeatable Duo**

A pokemon fanfic

_**Disclaimer: I acknowledge that any franchise, character, name, product, organization, or idea used in this document that I do not own belongs to another person/company and they have full ownership of it. This is a fan made-fictional story.**_

**PART 1**

To start this story, Riolu was a young pokemon living in the Plaines of the Sinnoh region. He lived alone, in a small cave, but he had a couple of friends in the area, and he lived a normal wild pokemon life… _**But today, that would all change…**_

He woke up one morning, stretched, and went outside for a walk through the forest, and to the plains where all the pokemon thrived. But while he was walking through the forest, he saw something shining through a bush, shining _very _brightly… He was curious, and decided to see what it was. Before he could examine what was in the bush, he heard: "Hey! Riolu!" It was his friend, a Monferno! "Sup, what's happening?" he replied. "Something BIG actually!" "Hmm? What is it?" "Just come on!" Monferno said as he grabbed hold of Riolu's hand and rushed towards the direction of the plains.

"_I wonder what that glowing was back there… It was so… shiny. Oh well, it can wait. But what could it be that Monferno needs me to see so badly?" _Riolu thought to himself as he followed his friend.

"Here we are!" Monferno said excitingly. "Umm, its just the plains where we hangout every day." "Yeah but look!" Riolu looked the direction Monferno was pointing and saw a… pokemon trainer?!

"Huh, why is there a trainer? I thought these plains were suppose to be free of those, and thriving with WILD pokemon." Riolu questioned. "Well, a trainer found this place and I think he told a bunch of other trainers about it as well. But do you KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS RIOLU?! It means they will challenge us and we'll probably get caught, leading to loads of adventures with them! Its going to be FUN!"

"Meh, I'd rather just stay wild." Riolu replied. "What?! Why?" Monferno asked. "I guess I like how it is currently: I set up my own home in my cave, its peaceful, relaxing, and I **ESPECIALLY** love free running through the plains." "C'mon, you need some excitement in your life Riolu!" Monferno stated. "I'm fine." He replied.

Riolu seems to always be calm, confidant and relaxed, but he loves running across fields, and feeling the free winds as he dashes ever so fast.

_*Sigh.*_ "Alright, but I will probably be caught, and when I am, we will most likely never see each other again." Monferno said in a quiet, and serious voice. "Yeah, guess so." Riolu replied. "Well, see ya on the other side buddy." Monferno said as they shook hands. "You too."

He watched his friend Monferno go down the hill after the trainers to challenge them to a battle. He saw in the distance: Monferno challenged one of the trainers, and the trainer started talking, and Riolu could somewhat hear it. _"Alright, I'll catch you Monferno!" _Monferno prepared himself for battle, and so did the trainer.

"_Go, Marowak!"_ "Huh, a Marowak." Riolu calmly said to himself. **"That trainer doesn't stand a chance."** Riolu was correct, he knew his friend Monferno well enough to know that he does not fight like normal pokemon, he invented his own styles, created his own strategies, he was… one of a kind. Well, one of a kind if you don't count Riolu himself, because Riolu's strategy is to always keep a special move ready when the opponent least expects it, and then, surprise them with it at the last second. While Monferno's strategy is to do what the opponent would least expect from his kind. But it isn't just strategy, they both have physical strengths as well: Monferno's is _slightly_ faster then other Monfernos, but _much _stronger. In fact, he could arm wrestle an Infernape, his evolved form, and win pretty easily. Riolu, on the other hand, is _slightly _stronger then other Riolus, but _much _faster, he could race a Lucario, _his _evolved form, and win just as easily as Monferno could arm wrestle an Infernape. Although they both do not fully realize it, they would make an **amazing** fighting pair. Currently, they only see each other as friends who make an OK pair… **But not for long.**

The battle between Monferno and Marowak raged on, but in Monferno's favor, as the Marowak could hardly land an attack on Monferno due to his speed, while whenever Monferno landed a hit on Marowak, it _always _dealt a super effective hit! Once, when Monferno landed a focused punch on Marowak's skull helmet, Riolu swore he saw the skull crack a little.

And soon enough, Marowak fainted, leaving Monferno the victor! Monferno was happy and cheering, and Riolu simply smiled lightly. "Guess it will be a different trainer then." Riolu confidently said to himself. _**But something was wrong…**_

The trainer summoned a new pokemon, a Gabite, Riolu was utterly confused, Monferno should only have to battle **ONE **pokemon to win, since there is only one of him, otherwise, its not fair! But then, he summoned 2 more pokemon, it was 3 V 1! More trainers started coming to assist the that trainer, there was _no way _Monferno could win! Riolu took a look around, and noticed that the trainers had a badge on them, no, an insignia! They were an organization, who knows how large! The insignia looked like a fire.

These trainers are **dirty:** theydouble, or triple team on a lone pokemon so they can easily capture it. And for something this organized, they probably sell these pokemon to the pokemon Black Market, for money. Riolu could see Monferno's shocked expression at this, and started dashing down there towards him!

Riolu made it to Monferno at super high speeds, where he then grabbed his friend by the hand and started running back up the hill! "What is this?" one of the trainers demanded. "He just _stole _our catch! After them!" The trainers started running after the 2 pokemon, and when Riolu made it to the hill, he put his hands on his knees and bent down panting. "What's going on?! Why are these trainers not playing fairly?!" Monferno questioned. "I'll explain along the way, c'mon." Riolu replied as they both started sprinting through the forest.

They lost the trainers about half of the way to Riolu's cave. They both slowed down, and then came to a stop panting. "Alright, *pant* *pant* I think we lost them." said Riolu. "Yeah but, *pant* who were they? I mean, were they even trainers?" "Not from my point of view, I'd assume they're part of some team who disguises themselves as trainers, but actually works as a team to catch pokemon so they can sell them at the pokemon Black Market." "That's terrible… what should we do?" Monferno questioned. "I guess hide out in my cave for now." Riolu replied.

But then, something caught Riolu's attention: _It was the glowing bush from before!_ "What is… that?" Riolu said as he pointed towards the bush. Monferno glared over, and then squinted his eyes and looked deeply at it. "Something is… glowing in that bush?" questioned Monferno. "Yeah, I saw it earlier, I was about to look inside, but then you came and told me to come see what was happening." "Oh… in that case we should take a look inside!" Monferno replied. They both took a look inside.

They saw a bright, glowing white sphere… an **orb!**

"Whoa… What is it?" "I don't know, but it looks, so… beautiful!" Monferno replied. _**"Why thank you!"**_ Monferno both jumped back and Riolu stepped back swiftly. "IT TALKS?!" Monferno shouted. "Interesting." Riolu simply stated. _"Yes 'I' do talk!"_ the mysterious orb replied. Monferno was wide-eyed and speechless! Riolu just raised an eyebrow. "Don't be afraid though. I am simply a messenger, or, more of a deliverer." They both had confused looks. "Alright then, let me start from the beginning:

**Long ago, in the days far before technology, there was 2 young pokemon, one a swift ninja, and the other, a fully armored samurai. They were partners, allies, and great **_**friends.**_** The samurai was known for his unstoppable strength, and yet he was somewhat faster then other samurai of his time, and the ninja, was the fastest alive, and yet, he was a little stronger then other ninjas as well. They were both also very strategic, and as a duo, they were completely unstoppable! They fought for good, for truth, for justice! They were… **_**"The Unstoppable Duo!"**_

"That's a nice story, but what does that have to do with you?" Riolu questioned. "Its nothing to do with me…" the orb replied. "Its what's to do with **both of you.**" "What are you saying? That WE are The Unstoppable Duo?" Monferno asked. "No." "Ok, then what does-" "You are _REINCARNATIONS_ of them!" the orb said as he interrupted Monferno. They were both kinda dumbfounded by the response. "You 2 were destined to become their successors! You are the only 2 who can see me, hear me, and touch me. I have come here as a messenger, to tell you this, but also as a deliverer, to give the 2 of you _these_!" the orb then started to shine brighter then ever, and they were both having to cover their eyes from the blinding light, and they were engulfed in it!

When the light dimmed slightly, the orb was still there, but Riolu and Monferno were fitted with outfits: Riolu had on full ninja gear, including a mask, and was equipped with smoke bombs and ninja stars on a utility belt, while Monferno was fitted with a samurai's chest plate, boots, leggings, gauntlets and a samurai helmet. "Next up, your powers:" the orb said as it glowed brightly again! Suddenly, Riolu could seemingly concentrate on everything around him at the same time, he could see every single individual spec of dirt on the ground, and he felt as if his reflexes and agility skyrocketed! Monferno felt the strength to bend steel with his bear hands, and the armor that was on him felt a lot lighter! "And last but defiantly not least, your weapons:" And as before, the orb shined bright, and soon enough Riolu had a Bo staff equipped to his back, and Monferno had a large katana equipped to his side.

"Well?" the orb said. They both looked at each other, looked back, then jumped in the air and in sync declared, "NICE!" They were both looking super exited, even Riolu! But their cheer turned to confusion. "Wait, what exactly are we to accomplish with this power?" Riolu questioned. "You are both going to be heroes." the orb responded. "But, the world is already safe from any major threats, and the police officers take care of minor criminals, right?" Monferno asked. "Not for long. The reason destiny has chosen the two of you today is because tomorrow, a large organization of people will be attempting world domination. The trainers you have seen today are part of that organization, and they call themselves, 'Team Infernus.'" "Yeah, I remember them." Riolu stated. "They plan to capture as many fire-type pokemon as possible for their secret weapon: 'The Inferno Mech', a giant robot they will control, powered by a 1,000 fire-type pokemon horde! And big enough to destroy cities! They have been building its frame for 20 years, and now, they have appeared, and will start capturing fire-type pokemon. For the rest of today, both of you will have to learn to use your powers, but tomorrow, you will have to **use them.**"

_**The time is 1:00pm, Riolu and Monferno are ready to begin their training.**_

Monferno was doing pushups… with a roughly 300 pound boulder on his back. "This strength is… amazing!" Monferno declared. Riolu was watching, dumbfounded by Monferno's strength. "What else can you do?" Riolu questioned. "Oh," Monferno replied as he ceased his pushups. "Lets see…" He punched a hole in the boulder that was on his back. "OW!" Monferno said with pain in his hand. "You're a powerful samurai Monferno, but your not invincible.

_**2:00pm, Riolu begins his training.**_

Riolu could run 3 times as fast as before! He ran across the forest, and back, and then again, and again, and again! He came back to where Monferno was watching. "Wow Riolu, gonna be dizzy there?" Monferno asked. "M…Monferno? How come… there's 3 of you?" Riolu asked dizzily. "And why are you looking a little green Riolu?" "Ohhhhhh…" Riolu then threw up in a nearby bush. "I'll get used to running that much soon enough…" said Riolu.

_**3:00pm, Riolu throws up again after running, but it was a little delayed.**_

"So, uh, orb?" Monferno said. "Yeah?" it replied. "Do you have a name? Or should I just call you 'Orb'?" "Uhh, I guess you can just call me orb." "Ok, good."

_**3:01pm, after asking that question, Monferno decided to test out his sword.**_

"Now then, lets see what this baby can do!" Monferno said excitingly. Monferno chopped a rock in half, then he drew a fire symbol on a tree, and cut down the tree just for the heck of it. "TIMMMBERRRRRRRRR!" Monferno shouted. "Ah, I've always wanted to be able to say that!"

_**4:00pm, Riolu thinks he 'Got the hang of it' when he ran the 3**__**rd**__** time, but then threw up again.**_

"Lets see what this staff can do!" Riolu said. He then pointed it towards Monferno and then waited 5 seconds. "Uh, doesn't this thing do magic or something?" Riolu questioned. "No," the orb replied, "it's a Bo staff, meaning you whack things with it." "Ohhhhhh!" Riolu then started spinning it with one hand, and then he started feeling the skill of the previous wielder, the ninja, start to kick in. "Oh yeah this is awesome!" Riolu declared. He then went into a combat stance with it, and practiced a few moves.

_**5:00pm, Riolu did another run, and just when he thought he got it down, he threw up. Again.**_

"I wonder if I can use my Bo staff to hover? Like a helicopter!" He then began to spin his Bo staff extremely fast in the air above him, and suddenly, he began to float! 5 Seconds later he got tired and gave up on it for now.

_**6:00pm, Riolu goes for a run, and he almost threw up, but he counts that as unsuccessful.**_

Monferno and Riolu decided to have Monferno throw small rocks at Riolu, and have him dodge them. "Alright Riolu, you have to stay in this square." Monferno said as he had drawn a 8 ft. x 8 ft. square in the ground. "Alright, I'm ready!" Riolu said as he prepared to dodge. "And so am I! INCOMING!" Monferno said as he quickly started picking up rocks and chucking them at Riolu.

After about 35 rocks, Monferno ceased, and Riolu had dodged every single one of them. "I win." Riolu stated. "Nope! Not yet!" Monferno shouted as he was holding a boulder bigger then the square it self above his head! "WAIT WAIT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Riolu constantly shouted. "Here it cooooooomes!" Monferno yelled as he tossed the boulder up… and then back down to the square. BOOM!

When Monferno took a look at Riolu, he was under the boulder, and the boulder was being held up by his Bo staff and the ground. "HAH! Our weapons are made of Mythril! And they can't break!"

_**7:00pm, Riolu FINALLY did a run without throwing up afterwards. (Note a "Run" by Riolu is about a 10k in 5 minutes!)**_

"Hey Riolu." "Yeah Monferno?" "Wanna spar? Its good training!" "Sure."

Riolu and Monferno sparred, Riolu dodging most of Monfernos move, and hitting him a lot, while Monferno missed a bunch, but when he landed a hit it was super effective!

There was no victor in the end, it was a tie.

_**8:00pm, the duo decide to rest for the night, since they will need as much energy tomorrow as possible…**_

_**Because tomorrow is the day.**_

Riolu and Monferno were geared up and ready by 8:00am. "So, orb. What exactly is the plan?" Riolu questioned. "We need to locate the Inferno Mech, and sabotage it before it can be used!" "That's the goal, not the plan." Monferno stated. "I have a pretty good plan though: I'll use my samurai katana to chop that thing up from the inside, Riolu, you will be taking out the guards from the outside. And once I'm done sabotaging, I'll free the fire pokemon!" "Good plan." the orb said, "Good luck you two, I must be going now." "Oh, well, bye orb!" said Riolu. "Yeah, bye, and thanks for helping us!" said Monferno. "It's been fun!" the orb said as it vanished.

Riolu and Monferno returned to the plains they normally hung out at, and it was completely empty. "I guess those trainers took ALL the fire-type pokemon." Riolu stated. "All of our friends…" Monferno said in a sad voice. "…The non-fire pokemon must have been scared off." "Wait!" Riolu said and then paused. "What is it Rio-" "Shhh! Look!" They both looked down the hill into the plains, and saw 1 human male. He had a lab coat, straight black hair and was writing on a notepad.


	2. Part 2

**PART 2**

_**FLASHBACK:**__

Flan is a scientist for Team Infernus, but he is completely clueless as to what they plan to do in the future. "WOW! THAT THING IS HUGE!" "Calm down Flan, you'll be seeing it a lot." the leader of Team Infernus said to Flan. "What do you mean?" "I'm promoting you Flan. You will now be working on the construction of this mech, and your pay has increased as well." "Really?! Thank you sir! You won't regret it, I promise Mr. Kimbly!" "I hope not Flan."

The real reason the leader of Team Infernus, Kimbly, promoted Flan to one of the constructers of the Inferno Mech, is because Flan has a bad habit of making crazy inventions that end up exploding, causing damage to their base.

"Hmm…" Flan was thinking as he looked at the giant robot's frame. 'INFERNO MECH MK. I' was printed to the mech's side. "Inferno Mech? Sounds cool!" Flan said to himself as he began walking over to one of the other scientists. "Excuse me, umm…" Flan said to the scientist as he looked at his name tag. "…Mr. 'Johnson'." "Yes Mr. 'Flan'?" Johnson is a rather slim man with a lab coat, (Cause he's a scientist, duh!) a pair of glasses, and curly hair. "I just got promoted to helping Team Infernus build this mech, what should I be doing right now?" "Oh, umm, here, follow me." Johnson brought Flan near a door, and when he opened it, it was just a small utility closet. Johnson looked around to see if anyone was watching, then immediately grabbed Flan's arm and brought him into the closet and closed the door. _"Listen, Flan, this is all a conspiracy!" "Huh? What are you talking about?" "This mech its going to be built to be used by Team Infernus to __**rule the world!**__" "What?! How do they plan to do that?! I mean, it looks pretty big, big enough to be used to rule a city, but not the world!" "Because it will be powered by approximately 1,000 fire-type pokemon!" "Hence the name Inferno I guess, but what does-" _Johnson handed Flan a USB flash drive. _"Flan, this conversation, __**never happened.**__"_

2 hours later, it was the worker's break time, and Flan went into the café. He pulled out his laptop from his bag, and made sure no one was looking. He then plugged in the USB Johnson gave him. He looked at the files, and saw the blueprints to make the mech have flamethrowers all over it, as well as napalm bombs, missiles, and something called the 'Inferno Sword'. _"Holy smokes, is this for real?!"_ Flan thought to himself.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**__

Riolu and Monferno looked at the man down at the plains. "What do you see Riolu?" Monferno asked as Riolu was using a hand held telescope that came with his ninja set. "This guy has a Team Infernus insignia on his lab coat, he's probably one of their scientists." "In that case we should capture him and interrogate him. We could find their base!" "Agreed."

Riolu snuck behind him, then tapped on his shoulder. When he looked behind himself, Riolu had already dashed in front of him. Flan looked back to see Riolu. "Whoa! A ninja pokemon?!" "Surrender!" Riolu demanded as he held his Bo staff towards Flan. "A TALKING NINJA pokemon?!" "Huh? I can talk?!" "Yeah… you can!" Flan said still kind of shocked from it. "Enough!" Monferno shouted, "We're capturing you!" "A talking SAMURAI pokemon?!"

**Roughly 12 minutes later…**

"Ok, so the two of you are talking pokemon who are reincarnations of a legendary duo who fought for good?" "Yes, but we couldn't talk before." Riolu confirmed. "I see…" "And you're a former scientist named Flan who used to work for Team Infernus who discovered their plans to build a mech to rule the world?" "Correct, well, a friend of mine named Johnson discovered it, and we both quit. He is currently making plans to stop it." "We should meet up with him, and get a plan to destroy the mech!" Monferno suggested. Riolu and Flan agreed. "C'mon, I have a car, we can drive to Johnson's lab!" "Alright, lets go!"

Their car parked in an empty desert, right in front of a palm tree in an oasis. "Here we are!" Flan stated. "A palm tree?" said Riolu. "Not just any ordinary palm tree…" Flan said as he pulled one of the loose pieces of bark like a lever. **"…A secret entrance!"** Just as he said, a secret hatch opened up on the ground next to them, and a stairway was revealed! "Cool!" Monferno commented. The 3 went down the stairs. "Who's there?" a voice called out from the bottom of the stairs as the 3 of them were heading down. "Its me! Flan!" Flan, Riolu, and Monferno continued down the stairs until they entered a small underground lab, where there was one man with a lab coat, a pair of glasses, and curly hair, they assumed it was Johnson. "Hello Fla-WHAT?! Is that a NINJA and a SAMURAI?!"

**One somewhat long explanation later…**

"Alright, so: Those 2 pokemon are **(Insert plotline here)**" "Yes Johnson, exactly." Flan confirmed. "But… we don't really have a plan Johnson. So we came here to see if you had one." "As a matter of fact, I DO!" "Really! What is it?" "Do you still have that USB flash drive Flan?" Flan searched his pocket and found the USB. "Yes, I still have it." Flan replied as he gave the USB drive to Johnson. "Very good! Alright, I need the 3 of you to wait for a few minutes." "Alright." said Flan.

_**A few minutes pass by…**_

"Alright guys, direct your attention to the TV!" Johnson declared as he pointed at a flat-screen TV on the wall. "As you can see, the Inferno Mech is completely impenetrable! There are no spaces in which in can be pierced, Not even its joints. But there is **ONE **weakness to the mech: Its door!" Johnson said as the digital 3D blueprints corresponded on the TV. "But the door is also impenetrable! I looked at these blueprints, and I remember that the door was aligned with as much steel as the other parts of the mech." Flan stated. "Ahh, but the door can **open!** It just needs the access code! In fact, the only weakness to the whole mech is the access code!" "What do you mean Johnson?" "I mean the access code is also the self-destruct code!" "What?! How did you discover that?!" Flan questioned. "I stole one of the head scientist's USB drives containing the info! But I had to return it secretly or else he would notice it's gone." Johnson responded. "However… there is, **one** little problem with self-destructing the mech: it has to be done INSIDE the mech and it blows up IMMEDIATELY after giving the code."

They all stood there not making a sound, until Flan broke the silence: "WHAT?! That's more like a **huge **problem!" "Not true. I have invented a solution to that problem!" "What is the solution?" "**This:**" Johnson replied as showed a super tiny disc about the size of the tip of his pointer finger. Riolu, Monferno, and Flan all had to lean in and squint their eyes. "What exactly, is it?" Riolu questioned. "Its called the 'RC-MS', the Remote Controlled Micro Spider! In disc form, it sticks to any surface, so when your typing in the access code, and you make it to the last number, just plant this disc next to the keyboard, and get out of there! Then when you come out, I will use this remote control here to make it push the last number, destroying the mech with no one inside!" "Johnson you're a genius!" Flan declared. "Thanks Flan, but this plan will require much more then just wits!"

_**1 hour later…**_

_Team Infernus' base: A small, abandoned gas station surrounded by mountains, inside the gas station was a staircase leading down to a giant underground base bigger than most skyscrapers! And yet all that space was needed to fit the Inferno Mech._ "A gas station?" Monferno said while the four of them were spying down from one of the mountains. _"Any minute now…"_ Johnson quietly said. **"True, any minute and the battle for the world begins!"** the 4 of them quickly looked back to see… THE ORB! "ORB?!" Riolu and Monferno shouted! "Is this the orb the two of you told me about?" Flan questioned. "Yeah, but, he vanished! And now he's back?!" "Indeed I am back! I have one final delivery to give the 2 of you:" Riolu and Monferno were super exited! "Behold!" the orb declared as he started to glow super brightly! "Is this what you meant when you said he glowed? Wow that's bright!" said Flan. "Behold, Riolu, you now posses Ninja Magic, and you, Monferno, Samurai Powers!" "NICE!" Monferno shouted. "Hey Monferno." said Riolu. "Yeah Riolu?" "Ninja Magic sounds cooler." "No way! Samurai Power is probably better!" "Enough of that!" "Umm, guys?" said Flan. "But how do we use these powers orb?" "Guys." Repeated Flan. "Well, you just focus your energy and use your weapons as wands, or, wizard staffs or whatever." the orb interrupted. "Guys!" shouted Flan. "What do you mean by 'focus your energy'?" "EVERYONE! THE GLOW OF LIGHT AND US SHOUTING ALERTED A **PATROL**!" Flan finally got their attention, just as Flan warned, there was a 4 man patrol of Team Infernus soldiers. "HEY, Who are you people?" The patrol group questioned. "Uhh, my name is Flan, and-" "Forget it! Take'em down!" Monferno ordered! "They're intruders! Go: Infernape!" "Go: Lucario!" Flan looked at the patrol's first 2 pokemon, and then back at Riolu and Monferno. "What are the chances. Seriously, its like, a 1 to-" Both of the other guards summoned the same 2 pokemon to their aid. "Oh, this team must be powerful if THOSE are their normally summoned pokemon, Lucarios and Infernapes!" Johnson stated. "Hey Monferno." "Yeah Riolu?" "Lets make this fun, I'll take on the Lucarios, you go for the Infernapes!" "Sounds fun."

**Riolu's Battle:**

Both of the Lucarios went curved different directions to flank Riolu, and the Team Infernus trainers said: "Aura Sphere!" and "Metal Claw!" Each of the Lucarios did such. Riolu deflected the aura sphere straight up into the air using his Bo staff, and then jumped above the sphere just in time to avoid the metal claw! Then his eyes glowed green, as he does using copycat! (Riolu's signature move. It can copy an opponents move, and then use it. Seriously! Look it up!) Then Riolu used aura sphere and combined it with the other one and doubled its size, then he grabbed it and hurtled it down towards both the Lucarios who were next to each other waiting for Riolu to come down! They tried to dodge, but the aura sphere hit the ground like a bomb, and made a small explosion, knocking the Lucarios back, and make a small crater! The Lucarios were on the ground, but only stunned. Riolu quickly went to one of them and pulled out a small jar from his utility belt, and tossed some powder on one of the Lucarios, _sleeping powder._ That Lucario fell asleep, but the other was right **behind** Riolu! "Now Lucario! BONE RUSH!" A green bone appeared in Lucario's hands, and he quickly swung it at Riolu, but he was too fast for that! Riolu dodged it by ducking (Matrix style!) and turned around and disarmed Lucario, then, dual-wielding, one hand with a Bo staff and one with the bone, Riolu barraged Lucario with both! Then as Lucario was flinching from it, Riolu tossed the bone aside and threw his Bo staff high in the air, then force palmed Lucario with maximum power, knocking him onto his feat, and fainting him! Held out his hand, and caught the Bo staff, then he spun it around, and re-equipped it on his back. Riolu won!

**Monferno's Battle:**

"Infernape, use mach punch!" "Infernape, blaze kick!" both of the Team Infernus trainers shouted to their pokemon. The mach punches came first, Monferno dodged 3 of them, parried 2 then jumped back to dodge the last one, and when he did, the second Infernape was starting to do a blaze kick from behind! Monferno grabbed the ankle of the second Infernape and threw his entire body foot first towards the first one like a spear! The blaze kick landed, on the first Infernape! It dealt damage, but not very much since it was a fire-type move hitting a fire-type pokemon. "Infernape, use mach punch again!" "You as well!" The second trainer shouted. " Infernape, use Mach Punch!" There is no way this samurai will dodge 2 mach punch barrages!" Both of the Infernapes rushed at Monferno! He knelt down and gathered all his strength, then jumped as high as he could, and since he has super strength, he jumped high in the air, almost touching the clouds! When he hit the peak point of his jump, he pointed his sword downwards, and started falling super fast! Then he straightened out so his speed would increase, then he started falling like a comet! "RUN INFERNAPE!" both of the trainers yelled! They started running opposite ways, but when Monferno hit the ground it was **ATOMIC! **It made a HUGE shockwave that knocked the Infernapes both to the ground after flying forwards! The one that was blaze kicked fainted, but the other was still barley standing. Monferno got up after the explosion. "Owww… that hurt! Huh, looks like it worked though!" Then Monferno got an idea! He started picking up rocks and started chucking them super hard at the Infernape. _"Just like training!"_ He thought. The Infernape was barley dodging most of them, and when Monferno ran out of rocks, he grabbed a **GIANT** boulder from the ground and jumped in the air and said "This time, its not cheating!" and threw it as hard as he could. When it was coming down, the Infernape could barely move already! "Return, Infernape!" the Team Infernus trainer shouted as he used his pok ball to return his Infernape. Monferno won!

"That… was… EPIC!" Flan shouted.


	3. Part 3

**PART 3**

"We surrender!" One of the Team Infernus trainers declared as he held his hands up. "Uhh, ok. Just, umm, start running in the opposite direction of your base while counting to 2,000. When your done counting, you can stop running." Flan ordered. "Does it **have** to be 2,000?" One of the trainers complained. "Uhh, fine, 1,700." Riolu and Monferno pointed their weapons at the 3 trainers, so they got scared and started running the opposite direction of their base just as Flan had ordered.

"Wait, weren't there 4 of them?" Johnson questioned. They looked back towards the gas station where someone just went inside. "Ohhh no." A sound emitted from the gas station that sounded like an _**alarm**_! "That last one alerted the base!" "Me and Monferno can't take on that many Infernapes and Lucarios!" Riolu stated. "Well actually, fact is, the patrol we battled were elites, the rest of the army of Team Infernus trainers just have starter pokemon such as Turtwigs, Chimchars, and Piplups." Flan said as he looked at a Team Infernus ID card from one of the patrol trainers.

Suddenly they all heard a bunch of footsteps not to far away, and when they looked towards the gas station, they saw at least 200 Team Infernus trainers flooding out! "We need to distract them so Riolu, Monferno, and I can sneak through the back!" "Do you have a plan Johnson?" Monferno asked. "Well, it would be nice to have one of Flan's crazy inventions right now." "Umm, as a matter of fact…" said Flan. "Oh no…"

The 200 men stood behind their captain, with pok balls ready. The platoon's captain saw one familiar scientist standing there, as if waiting for them. "Flan? Is that you?!" the captain questioned. "Yep! Its me!" "I thought you quit Team Infernus, have you come back to rejoin?" "Nope! I have an **invention** to show you!" Flan responded excitingly. "Oh gosh Flan, your horrible inventions is exactly why you were demoted." "Demoted? I was told I was _promoted_ when I was assigned to helping build the Inferno Mech!" "They just told you that to make you feel good. The reason they put you to that instead of creating inventions is because you just damaged the base because of you crazy exploding creations." "Oh… now I don't feel good…" "Yeah, sorry to break that to yo- WAIT, weren't we informed that there was a samurai and a ninja invading the base?!" "That… was me! Well my **invention**! Introducing: Solid Holographic pokemon!" "Look, Flan, my platoon has more importa-, wait solid holograms? Was that the samurai and ninja pokèmon who took down 4 elites?" "Yeah, I was… testing them!" "Alright Flan, I'm listening." "Imagine your entire army using _**LEGENDARY **_pokemon!" "You mean to tell me your holographic pokemon can use their moves and everything?!" "That's right!" "What kinds of pokemon can you create?" "ANY!" "Even sunnies?!" "Yep! Oh look, a SHINY DIALGA!" Flan then used a machine he had with him to project a golden Dialga right in front of their eyes! "Holy smokes… HOLY STINKIN SMOKES!"

Flan's distraction worked! Even if the invention was fake and the pokemon that were projected weren't actually solid. Afterwards though, they found out about it, Flan had his machine blow up, and started running as far away as possible! And they couldn't catch him since he used another invention: Speed Shoes! Which by the way, blew up later. (But he was at least able to escape and then take them off first!)

Back inside the gas station, around the time Flan first got the attention of the enemy, Riolu, Monferno, and Johnson were trying to find the secret entrance. "Where could it be…" Johnson mumbled to himself. "Samurai Powers, go! No, that didn't work. Umm, Samurai Powers activate? No that's not it either." Monferno was trying to learn how to use his 'Samurai Powers' the orb had instructed him about in Part 2. _"All that running I did during the fight earlier made me thirsty!"_ Riolu thought to himself. He glared over at the drink section of the gas station, and since the station is long abandon, there were no drinks. "Man… I wish there was-" He stopped when to his surprise, there **is** a drink in one of them! One bottle of low fat chocolate milk, it looked cold and refreshing, since it had condensation on it. "Ohhh! Come to papa!" Chocolate milk is Riolu's favorite drink! He opened the sliding door to the cold container with the chocolate milk in it and reached to grab it. He grabbed it, pulled on it, and instead of obtaining it, it angled like a lever, and a secret path underground was revealed! "A secret path? Cool! Hey guys! I found it!"

Johnson peered around the corner where Riolu was. "Whoa! Monferno! Come quick! Riolu found the secret entrance!" Riolu looked over at the underground entrance, and then back at the 'Lever', "So… does this mean no chocolate milk?" "I'm afraid not Riolu. C'mon guys! Lets go!" They then descended down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairway there was a large room with 2 elevators on the wall in front of them opposite to the staircase, and doors on the right and left walls. The door on the left had a small sign on it that read: "Meeting Room, Officers and above only." On the other door it was: "Armory" The lobby looked like it could have some guards in it. "I guess Flan's distraction worked well, there are no guards here!" Johnson stated. "Alright, I'm familiar with this place, follow me!" They followed Johnson to the elevator.

In the elevator there was the following: 'F1: Lobby' 'B1: Guard Barracks' 'B2: Labs' 'B3: Storage' 'B4: Construction Room' "Construction room?" Riolu questioned. "Yes, that is where they are building the Inferno Mech." Johnson answered. "Then what are we waiting for?" Monferno said as he pressed the button to take them to B4. The elevator door started to close, but before it closed completely, they saw the captain that Flan had to distract finish descending the stairs and look towards the elevator. A look of surprise crept on his face after he squinted his eyes towards them. "Intruders!" He said as the elevator door completely closed, and it began it's decent. "Uh oh."

The screen showing the floor number was at F1, it then went to B1, B2, B3- but then the elevator seemed to halt abruptly. "They must have stopped the elevator!" Johnson said trembling. Monferno mashed on the B4 button, but it obviously didn't do anything. "Darn it!" Monferno shouted as he then bashed hard on the button 'Fire Alarm'. They heard the fire alarm bells ringing throughout the floors, and the elevator was released in case there was a fire in the elevator and it was stopped. "Good thinking Monferno! Although there is no fire, this will still let us descend!" "Oh…" Monferno said as he kindled a flame on his fist with his fire powers. "…There is about to be."

Their elevator arrived at B4, the Construction Room, and they got off ready for battle! But everyone was just sort of running around yelling "FIRE!" "Huh, I guess it DID have an advantage." said Johnson. One of the men from Team Infernus rushed up to the 3 of them. "Where's the fire?! Are you 3 firefighters? You look a bit strange for firefighters." "UHH, the fire!" Johnson hastily replied. "Its… uh… RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man yelled as he started running straight forwards screaming, "ITS GONNA GET ME!" "Well… that was, interesting." Johnson stated.

They ran across the giant, high-ceiling room, where the Inferno Mech was _suppose_ to be. "Where… is it?!" Johnson shouted. "Huh, maybe… they moved it?" Riolu wondered. Johnson looked up, and saw an opening in the ceiling. "The mech… is gone." There was a smoky residue where the mech was. "Sooooo it can fly." Riolu stated. _"Johnson, Johnson!"_ Johnson put his finger on an earpiece he had in his ear. "What is it Flan?" _"The Inferno Mech is on the surface! The domination of the world could start soon!"_ "Got it Flan, thanks for the info, we're on our way up!" "There's no way we can make it back up there in time!" Monferno shouted. "Meh, I could probably make it up pretty fast." Riolu said. "Really?" "Why not." Riolu replied as he jumped to the far wall, wall-jumped off of it, spun his Bo staff to gain some air and hit the other wall. He repeated the process until he got tired.

"Almost… there!" He was at the top of the wall, about to reach the outside. He couldn't wall jump anymore, so he pulled out 2 daggers and started scaling the wall by stabbing each of the daggers into the wall one by one, until he arrived at the surface.

He stared at the enormous mech that could probably stomp on a skyscraper, and for the first time, Riolu was speechless. He calmed himself shortly after. _"Alright… that, is… quite the opponent."_ he thought to himself. "Riolu! It turns out there is a turbo lift where we were!" Monferno stated. Riolu just pointed up at the mech, and Monferno looked where Riolu was pointing. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh MAN! THAT THING IS HUGE!"

_**Later…**_

The mech was marching through the desert, heading towards the nearest city. As it approached the outskirts of the city, crowds had gathered near where it was approaching. "What's going on?" the mayor of the city demanded. Officer Jenny reported to him and said, "It appears there is a large machine heading towards the city sir!" "Machine?" The mayor questioned as he cleared away the crowds and stared over at the 40 story mech headed their way. He was shocked and speechless at the sight. "Good gravy! What the heck is that?! And… are those pokemon?" he said as he pointed in between the mech and their city, standing in front of the mech. Monferno and Riolu stood their ground and the mech stopped. "Did it stop just because we're standing in it's way?" Monferno questioned. "No, it's just making an announcement." Riolu stated.

"**ATTENTION MAYOR OF DESIGNATED AREA, SURRENDER AND YOUR CITY WILL BE SPARED."** Those were the words coming out of a megaphone which was built into the mech. Riolu and Monferno stood battle-ready as the mech drew closer. **"UNAUTHORIZED pokemon, CLEAR AWAY IMMEDIATELY."** "Monferno…" "Yeah Riolu?" "The final battle… _is about to __**begin**__…"_


	4. Part 4 - The Final Battle

**PART 4 - The Final Battle**

"**YOU HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF 10 TO CLEAR AWAY."** "Really, the count of 10?" **"9"** "What should we do Riolu?" **"8"** "I'm guessing the original plan won't work." **"7"** "The original plan?" **"6"** "Yeah, the one where you destroy it from the inside." **"5"** "Oh yeah, that plan. **"4"** "Lets just go all out on him?" **"3"** "Yeah, lets do that." **"2"** "Ready?" **"1" **"Yeah, lets do this!" **"YOUR TIME HAS RAN OUT, PREPARE FOR BATTLE."** "Oh, is he giving us more time to prep?" "I guess so." "Quick! Lets strategize!"

After a huddle, they devised a good starting attack.

_**THE FINAL BATTLE:**__ (Although it's only their 2__nd__)__

Monferno impaled his hands into the ground, picked up a giant boulder, and hurled it as hard as he could towards the mech! Riolu jumped towards the boulder and landed on top of it mid air, and half way towards the mech, he went to the opposite side of the boulder that would hit the mech, and spun his Bo staff in front of him, propelling it's speed! Riolu jumped off a half a second before impact, and it hit the mech with great force, and the boulder shattered. The mech leaned back from the knock back and took a step backwards. **"Hahahahaha! Is that the best you can do?!"** "I think that's the pilot of the mech talking." Riolu stated. **"Let me show you the **_**true**_** power of the Inferno Mech!"** A layer of the mech's chest opened and a 3X3 of missile compartments stuck out and fired, launching 9 missiles straight at Riolu and Monferno! "WOAH!" Monferno said as he barely dodged it! But the missiles turned around before hitting the ground and started "chasing" them! **"You can't escape my heat-seeking missiles!"** They franticly tried dodging the missiles, and couldn't keep it up too much longer! Then it struck Monferno! (An idea, not a missile.) He shot a fire blast far away into the distance, and the missiles followed! A few seconds later, they saw a HUGE explosion out in the desert! **"What?! How?!"** "You said they were _heat-seeking_, so I gave them some heat to seek!" Monferno declared. "Good thinking Monferno." said Riolu. **"Hah! I'll just keep firing missiles until you run out of power!"** The mech's chest opened up and the 9 compartments started recklessly firing missiles! When there was 27 missiles headed towards him, Monferno fired another fire blast far away! The missiles followed, and an even bigger explosion was seen in the distance. The process repeated twice more, but on the 2nd time: Riolu got in the way of the fire blast, whacked it towards the mech with his Bo staff, and the missiles followed! **"Ohhh… crud."** BOOM! A direct hit on the mech's chest, destroying the missile compartments, and knocking the mech down with a mighty CRASH! The crowd that was watching at the city was cheering with joy! But the cheers soon turned into gasps and fear, as the mech got back up again! "Seriously?! It's still in one-piece?!" said Monferno. But after all those missiles hitting the mech when it's chest was open, they could see the core of the mech at the heart of it. The core was a sphere of fire, and it looked like it wouldn't be destroyed easily.

"**I don't know who you 2 pokemon are… BUT YOU'VE DONE IT NOW! You damaged my mech almost beyond repair… but I have a little **_**weapon**_** I've been wanting to test out…"** "Hold on… That's Kimbly's voice! The _leader_ of Team Infernus!" Johnson informed. **"…**_**THE INFERNO SWORD!**_**"** The mech's right arm stretched out, the core of it glowed radiantly, and a giant fire sword formed into it's hand! The sword itself was almost as tall as the mech, when it neared the ground, the sand cleared away from the velocity, and the rock underneath began heating up and melting. **"The very usage of this sword is draining away the power of this mech fast, **_**and do you have any idea how much power this mech has?**_** A LOT! THAT'S WHAT! Prepare to meet your **_**DOOM!**_**"**

The sword was then raised high in the air, and the flames ignited like a bon fire being kindled on a giant pile of wood with gallons of oil dumped on it! **"INFERNO SWORD SLASH!"** Kimbly shouted out of the mech's speaker as it's arm extended with maximum force downwards toward the 2 pokemon! "THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN DODGE THAT!" Monferno declared, and he was right too, the Inferno Sword was coming down like a meteor, and the radius of the sword was at least a few houses wide! "Hey…" Riolu calmly said. "…Chill, I got this." Riolu started walking towards the mech as the sword was 3 quarters the way there. "RIOLU ARE YOU CRAZY?!" The Inferno Sword drew near, Riolu pulled out his Bo staff, and stood in a blocking stance. "I'll be fine, Monferno." "NO YOU WON'T!" "Yes I will." "NO YOU WON'T YOUR JUST TRYING TO SACRAFICE YOURSELF TO SAVE ME!"

"…"

"Don't try to stop me." The sword was going to impact in **5 seconds**. "I won't try to _stop you_…" **3 seconds**. Monferno grabbed Riolu's arm and threw him far away! "**But I will **_**take your place**_**!**"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Riolu got up from being launched onto the ground, not too far away from the mech; he gazed over at the giant oval crater where the sword impacted. "MONFERNO!" he ran over to the crater to see his friend lying on the ground. "H…hey buddy." "Monferno…" "It was… either one of us, or b-both of us…" "But it was suppose to be **me**…" Riolu said having a tear going down his face. "R…Riolu." "Yeah?" "I heard the secret conversation you had with the orb…"

_**FLASHBACK_**_

Riolu and the orb were at his old cave. "Why are we here again?" "Riolu, there is something I must warn you about." "Alright, but, why isn't Monferno here?" "Because this is something you alone need to know about." "Alright, what is it?" "Your Bo staff… is not a staff. It's a _**sword**_…" "Huh? What do you mean?" "If you press down, and twist the handle, it unsheathes." "Really?" Riolu replied as he started pushing down and twisting." **"DON'T DO IT."** Riolu immediately stopped. "Alright, but, why not?" "The power of the blade underneath is **unstable**, and beyond control." "Oh… alright, so… when should I do it?" **"Never."** "Ok…" "I'm just letting you know so that you _never_ do it, UNLESS, the world depends on it." "Got it." Riolu replied.

_**END OF FLASHBACK_**_

"**Use it** R…Rio-" Monferno said as he ran out of energy, and his light went out…

Riolu stood up, and looked at the mech. **"Two down, one to go. INFERNO SWORD SLASH!"** Once again the mech's arm extended down toward Riolu, and the Inferno Sword was coming down like a falling star. Riolu pressed down on the handle. The Sword was one quarter the way down, he twisted it sideways and it loosened. The Sword was half way there, Riolu slowly started unsheathing the sword, and the sword was nearing very close.

The sword was only a few feet from Riolu as he fully unsheathed his sword slashing upwards and parrying the Inferno Sword! With a loud **CLANK** the mech's entire arm was knocked high in the air, stretching it above it's head within 4 seconds, and the mech stumbled and fell over backwards!

Riolu was holding the sword in both hands and he was shaking. Electricity was sparking around the sword as well as a dense aura flowing around it! "It's… **too powerful!** I can… BARELY CONTROL IT!" Tons of power was emitting from Riolu! "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Riolu suddenly became in full control of the power! "For Monferno…" He said to himself. The mech stood up. **"Wha… what is going on?!"** Kimbly said in total fear. Riolu flew high in the air! Hundreds of swords appeared of thin air and started flowing around Riolu, then they all seemed to combine into his sword and it glowed brightly! "**HIYAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Riolu flew straight into the mech's core sword pointing towards it! He pierced straight through the core, it exploded, and there was a giant hole in the mech's chest!

"**WHAT IS THIS?!"** Kimbly demanded. The mech was barely standing. Kimbly looked over to see Riolu near his friend… "I understand now…" He picked up Monferno's sword, and started putting his sword and Monferno's together. As they neared, they both glowed more and more luminously! When they combined, a radiant aura of light surrounded both of them! When it passed, Monferno's eyes **opened**… "R…Riolu?" "Yep, it's me." "You… you used the power you obtained to… _revive_ me?" "What do you think?" "But, that power, you could have easily defeated the mech with it." "Yeah, luckily I was able to land a good hit at it's core, so I bet we can take it now!"

They looked over at the mech, which was now beyond repair, it's surface was weakened, it lost it's core, thus being unable to use it's inferno sword, the missiles were definitely not an option from what happened last time, and the overall power reserves were very low. **"NO! Years of work on this mech, the world was going to be MINE! I won't let 2 pokemon ruin that!"** "Too bad." said Monferno. **"GRAAA!" **The mech tried to punch them, but they dodged it, and it tried stomping on them a few times as well, to no success. When it tried stomping on Riolu again, he jumped onto it's foot instead, then he sprinted up to it's knee. He looked at his sword, "Hmm, it doesn't have that power anymore, but it's still a nice sword none-the-less. HIYA!" He stabbed the sword under the mech's knee! "Now Monferno!" Monferno bent down, and jumped as high as he could! He made it to Riolu, where he grabbed onto his leg, and the sword was slashing down the mech's leg all the way to the ground!

"**HAH! That attack was nothing! It only made a cut in my mech's leg!"** The mech took a step forward with the other leg, but then when it tried to take a step with the leg they cut, it didn't work! **"WHAT?!"** The leg had become dead weight. **"UGH! That's does it!"** The mech's hands clamped together, it's fingers went in-between each other, and it's arms raised high in the air. "Is he gonna knuckle-buster us?!" The arms went down at alarming speed! "Yep. Jolly." They both ran opposite directions, and the arms impacted the ground and made a shockwave in all directions! Riolu escaped it, and Monferno took the hit and, well, "It wasn't very effective." (Heh.)

Riolu and Monferno looked at each other from a distance when the arms raised back up. They both nodded their heads and started running towards each other. When they reached their destination, Riolu grabbed Monferno's sword while Monferno grabbed Riolu's other arm, then Monferno threw Riolu as hard as he could (Which is a lot) toward the mech's knee! (The one on the leg that still works) As Riolu neared, he pointed both swords towards the knee, and he pierced straight through it! There was a small explosion in it after Riolu came out, then the mech stumbled and fell over. **"This can't be happening!"** Kimbly shouted.

"Riolu! Catch!" Johnson threw a small metal box towards Riolu, and he caught it. "Place it on the mech!" Riolu jumped on top of the fallen mech, placed the "device" on the center of it, and jumped back off. "What is that device Johnson?" Riolu asked. "Now that you and Monferno immobilized it, this device will _finish_ it!" Johnson replied. "Finish it? Is it a bomb?" "Not exactly, it's a wireless device that will transfer coordinates to a **missile silo**! It should be launching any second now!" "YOUR GONNA BOMB IT?!" Riolu said seeming quite shocked. "Uhh, yeah. Why such a response Riolu?" "There's someone _inside_ the mech Johnson!" "WHAT?! I thought it was remote controlled!" "The leader of Team Infernus is in there!" Johnson looked over at the mech. "Then what are we gonna do-" he looked back to see Riolu was gone. He saw him running towards the mech!

Monferno came to Johnson quickly! "Johnson! The city just got evacuated into the shelters to escape from the shockwave of the explosion! Come on!" "But, Riolu is at the mech! He's trying to get the pilot out!" "WHAT?!" Monferno looked over towards the mech and saw Riolu cutting a hole in the mech's head. Monferno ran over to Riolu! "Come on Riolu you won't make it in time!" "Then help me get him out I might!" "Uhh, right!" Monferno started cutting as well. The missile was done traveling upwards from it's silo, so it started going sideways through the air. After a couple more seconds, Riolu and Monferno cut a hole in the head of the mech. "HEY! YOU! COME ON, GET OUT OF THERE!" Kimbly looked over at them in shock! "Y… you 2 talk?! But your pokemon!" "That doesn't matter, we're getting you out!" "No! I'll _never_ surrender!" "Dude, there's a **missile **heading towards your mech! It's about to be DUST!"

"…"

"**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GET ME THE HECK OUTTA HERE!"** They got Kimbly out of the mech and started running towards the city shelters! When they were in the city, Kimbly pointed up towards the missile high in the sky. "There is no way we are gonna make it, it's already descending!" "Then our best hope is go into one of the buildings." Riolu quickly replied. The 3 of them went inside the nearest building. "Our only chance is if this building has basement floors!" Kimbly stated. "Hang on, I know this building from when I evacuated civilians out of it, there should be **1** elevator right… THERE!" Monferno pointed at an elevator, and the 3 of them ran as fast as they could towards it! When they got to it they immediately mashed on the button as much as they could! "Shouldn't it be lighting up?!" said Monferno. "Oh no…" Kimbly said in a worried voice. "What's 'Oh no'?" "This elevator is **OUT OF ORDER!**" "You have got to be kidding me… I'm gonna get vaporized, because an elevator is out of order." said Riolu. "No! Wait!" Monferno pointed towards a stairway. They didn't even say anything, they just started sprinting towards the staircase! While Riolu glanced over at the window while he was running, and saw the missile only yards from impact! "HURRY GUYS!" he shouted!

As they began dashing down the stairs, they heard a loud **BOOM!** Within seconds, they heard all the glass upstairs shatter! They were reaching the bottom of the stairs when the shockwave hit them, Riolu stumbling, Monferno falling over, and Kimbly, who was still at the last 5 steps, tripped down the rest. "Ow." he simply said after he hit the ground. He got up after that, and the shockwave had ended. He checked himself, felt around his body, then looked forwards and said: "IM ALIVE!" He then looked over at the 2 pokemon. "Why did you help me?" "Because we're just cool like that." Riolu replied. "Wow, it's just… well… I feel kinda, guilty for what I've done now." "Really?" "Yeah, I feel as if I need to make it up to society, or something." Kimbly said sounding very honest. "Kimbly, did you design the blueprints for the mech yourself?" Riolu asked. "Huh? Yeah, I did. Why?" "Then we'll let you go."

"…"

"WHAT?!" Both Kimbly and Monferno shouted. "Think about it, if he designed such a power machine, and he wants to repay society, then we should let him go and do that. Putting him behind bars wouldn't accomplish much." Monferno pondered for a few seconds, then said, "Yeah! Why not?"

_**Later…**_

"After we rescued him, he pulled a fast one on us and escaped!" Monferno explained to officer Jenny. "Which way did he go?" she asked.

Monferno remembered back…

"_Thanks you 2! You won't regret this I promise!" Kimbly said to Riolu and Monferno as he started up a car. "See ya later!" They both said waving. Kimbly drove off waving and said, "I'll cure cancer! Maybe." He drove off into the sunset towards the west. "Is that __**his**__ car Riolu?" "Ehh… I hope."_

"Uhh… he drove off to the east!" Monferno told her.

**THE END.** _(Maybe.)_


End file.
